


Sometimes a Mother Needs Her Daughter

by Jaedyxe



Category: Runaways
Genre: Bonding, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedyxe/pseuds/Jaedyxe
Summary: What if there had been a scene after the Gala, after Tina’s world fell further than she thought it could? What if Nico was there? Sometimes a mother just needs her daughter
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes a Mother Needs Her Daughter

A/N: I’m big in the parent redemption...well depending on the parents. I’m really drawn toward Tina to the point that I’ve been obsessing over world building. This fic goes a bit into what could have happened after the gala. Nico has had a hell of a night. Confronted with strange feelings about a girl, suspicion about a boy, and feeling like her family is more upside down than before...sometimes a girl needs her mom. And sometimes a mom needs her daughter.

* * *

Nico sighed as she rest her head against the her front door. She could not believe the day that she was having...then again with how her week had gone, maybe she could. She knows that Alex was lying about her moms password, but she couldn’t figure out why. Then right father he mind lapsed to when Karolina and her were sitting next to each other on the bed. How warm she felt, how blue her eyes were...but then she couldn’t push back the site of her mother crying.

She pulled away from the door as she began to make her way through the house.

“Wizen, is Alpha user here?” Nico asked the air.

“Alpha user is in Amy’s room?”

Nico’s brow furrowed and diverted to Amys room. As she got closer, the smell on incense began to permeate through the air. She began to recognize the scent as a particular cherry blossom type that Amy would always ask for whenever her parents went to Japan for business. When she finally got to Amys door she took a deep calming breath before slowly pushing it open.

The youngest Minoru instantly became overtaken by the scent and found the source. On Amys desk was a small shrine the family had made before Tina put the embargo on the room. Many would think that it was Robert with his sentimentality. But it was actually the matriarch. On the small shrine was a picture of the family when they were still small in front of the Atsuta Jingu where Tina had practically been raised in. There were two incense burners on either side. One was a wooden fox and the other a crane. There was also a small tray with a pressed cherry blossom from their last trip to the festival before Amy passed.

Nico took a few moments to take in the memorial, briefly closing her eyes and allowing her thoughts to drift to her sister. She was startled out of it by a rasping gasp and quickly spun to the bed. It was a sight that she never thought she would see. Her mother was curled on the bed in her robe, doing her best to sob as quietly as possible.

As Nico took in the sight of her mother shaking on the right side of the bed sh slowly walked over to the opposite.

Nico gently sat on the bed and swung her legs on as well. Moving s slowly as possible she twisted to her left side and faced the woman whom she had never seen before.

Tina Minoru’s eyes were squeezed shut as tears slowly leaked from them. While she had removed her makeup her face was splotchy and stained, a sign she had been like this a while. She was curled in a fetal position with her hand clasped near her face. As Nico reached forward to lay her hand on her mothers, Tina’s eyes slowly opened.

Mother and daughter slowly took in each other, assessing. People used to say Nico took more after her father and Amy their mother. As time past, Nico herself knew it was the opposite. They both did the best they could to put on these masks to hide everything inside. Tina with her obsessive compulsive CEO mask, and Nico with her dark and brooding goth mask. However the masks had to come off at some point, something both women alway fought hard against.

“I am so sorry Nico,” Tina rasped, breaking the silence.

Nico was startled, “For what?”

“I know how difficult it’s been, how difficult I’VE been,” Tina paused, taking a shuddering breath, “I put so much pressure on everyone in this family for so long, how could I no expect it to break? I put so much pressure on Amy, so much pressure on your father...I do NOT want to make the same mistake with you Nico.”

Tina unclamped her hands, taking one to clasp Nicos.

Nico could barely process what her mother was saying. Everything that Tina stated, Nico had thought at some point over the years. But hearing them from her mother directly...she wasn’t sure exactly how much of it she believed anymore.

“It takes more than one person to make a family...and more than one to break it,” Nico laced her fingers with her mothers, “I don’t think any of us made this easy. Waga ya ni hisubeki tokoro nashi. No matter what, we’re the ones who made it this way. Instead of making it a home where we could be happy, we made it a dungeon.”

Despite the severity of what Nico said, Tina couldn’t help but chuckle, “I see you did listen to your Grandmother, she’ll be thrilled,” she took a breath, “I am going to try harder, Nico, I promise. I’ve lost your father, Amy...I can’t lose you too Nico.”

Nico couldn’t think of anything to say to that, so she chose not too. She simply decided to take the comfort where she could and did something she couldn’t remember doing in a while...she cuddled into her mothers embrace and tucker under her mothers chin.

Tina left her right hand laced with Nicos and pulled her left to begin stroking her daughters hair. She silently sent prayers to the kami she barely believed in anymore that she would be able to protect her daughter.

* * *

Final Note:

Waga ya ni hisubeki tokoro nashi : There is no place to be compared to my home. There’s no place like home. Pulled from Japanese Proverbs and Sayings, so I hope it’s right.

In my head canon, Tina was raised by a Shintō priestess. Will more than likely do more world building in another fic. Also I am super pro-Deanoru, so I will probably pull to that direction too.


End file.
